Takusa "T" Shinroe
Appearance 5'7, not too skinny, green straight up hair shaved on sides, Wears a Black coat that will cover his body but has a hole in the back for easy access of his Bikaku. Doesnt ever get enough sleep causing bags under his eyes, giving him his most noticable appearence which gave him the name "dead eyes". He has a baby face so he looks alot younger than he truly is. His ghoul apperence is different of course as he puts gel in his hair to slick it back so its not as recognizable, then using non-toxic spray paint over his face Personality Doesnt Think too much of people, their just people living their own lives. Likes to fight and will always enjoy a good fight, Will get hyped up a little and show a smirk when he thinks he will have fun but then makes the person regret wasting his time of hype if they are weak. He's pretty good at losing, meaning good sport. He shows respect to whoever beats him but will vow to defeat next time(if he is kept alive) History Abusive Ghoul mother, using her bikaku as a whip to strike him when he would misbehave. Father who walked out. Brother who ended up dying from his drunk mother. Once he got old enough to stand up for himself he striked back ending with her now being dead. Studied in school and learned to do tattoos as now he is working at his own solo shop giving very good tattoos. Powers and Abilities Combat: : Strengths: ''' Very Precise due to great eyesight and everyday practice and his tattoing job helps. He's pretty quick and reflexive due to his figure and height. : '''Weaknesses: Get's tired while fighting, Always tired but since he has to actually focus during battle he tends to tire out due to having to focus so hard. Due to his figure, he's quick but if you do tag him it will put him in a bad place, he usually can stand after 2-3 hits due to his tiredness adding to his damaged body. Kagune [Here is where you can detail your character's current and former kagune/kagune forms. They are included under a subheading each. If you character has no kagune, you can delete this portion of the template. Type: Bikaku Appearance: A pretty long Bikaku with a scythe blade at the end and spikes all on the outside following up to the Scyth Blade, All Red with dark red crack markings even though it isnt cracked. Strengths: It's double jointed so in the middle of it can snap to different place for various reasons, or flex and rotate. The Scythe Blade is very sharp at the tip and the spikes that go up to it can saw at people. Weaknesses: The other side of the blade is completely flat and is a giant weak spot for the entire kagune, you dodge the incoming attack then hit the back side and the kagune will flop as if it was knocked out, it depends on how hard the hit is to how long it stays flopped. Mechanics: It's double jointed so in the middle of it can snap to different place for various reasons, or flex and rotate. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes you can include notiable quotes from your character. Example formatting is included below * "I never eat bananas" - So and so to that person. * "Bananas are like the jungle's pistols." - So and so ranting about bananas. Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia is a trivia section for small facts, and possibly funny about your character. Example formatting is included below. * So and so is deathly scared of bananas Code This is a character wiki page template for ghoul characters. It is recommended that you edit in 'classic mode' and 'source mode' if possible. Pasting text into source doesn't carry over the original formatting, and allows the entire page to look cleaner. Do not edit this page. Make sure to copy and paste the 'source' of this page to your own, before editing the various sections. Here is an example of a wiki page that uses this template, to give you an idea of what you might like to include. this area above the infobox to give a brief overview of your character Appearance your character's appearance here. Facial structure, eyes, eye colour, hair colour, build, clothing preferences, different forms etc Personality your character's personality here. History your character's history here. It can be as brief or as detailed as you like Powers and Abilities is where you can detail your characters unique traits and abilities. This can be anything from general skills such as linguistics, to combat abilities like immense speed. Examples are included below in a general formatting. High strength: of degree of strength, why it is such and how it is used Skilled Swordsman: of skill level, how it is used, and possibly where they learnt it. Combat: can also include combat strengths and weaknesses below : Strengths: : Weaknesses: Kagune [Here is where you can detail your character's current and former kagune/kagune forms. They are included under a subheading each. If you character has no kagune, you can delete this portion of the template. Type: (Ukaku, Rinkaku etc Appearance: appearance. Include how it's appearance can vary with form changes here. Strengths: Strengths Weaknesses: Weaknesses Mechanics: specific mechanics or abilities it might have. How any of it's different forms may work. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes you can include notiable quotes from your character. Example formatting is included below * "I never eat bananas" - So and so to that person. * "Bananas are like the jungle's pistols." - So and so ranting about bananas. Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia is a trivia section for small facts, and possibly funny about your character. Example formatting is included below. * So and so is deathly scared of bananas